<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is one hundred million and one by obsceme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358063">this is one hundred million and one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/pseuds/obsceme'>obsceme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, does this follow canon? is it an au where canon never happened? the world may never know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/pseuds/obsceme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, we don’t have to talk to my dad, or anyone. Just - don’t go home, okay?” Pope pleads, looking stricken. </p>
<p>JJ is definitely a fucked up person, at least a little bit, because right now, he kind of wants to kiss him. Instead, JJ softens his gaze, relaxing under Pope’s touch.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be saved, Pope.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is one hundred million and one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from apple pie by XYLØ</p>
<p>i've come to toss my own "pope takes care of jj after luke does a number on him and then they kiss" fic into the ring. this is my first crack at these two, so i hope i've done them justice. no beta, we die like gender mysterious entities. and as always, i highly encourage y'all to leave me your thoughts :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pope’s room always smells vaguely of scented smoke - the faint, lingering aroma of off-brand incense. JJ doesn’t know where Pope gets the stuff, he just seems to always have a stick burning, even when JJ crawls through his window at 2:00 in the morning.</p>
<p>It used to put JJ off, his nose wrinkling at the scent of smoky, burnt vanilla or lavender. Now it’s almost a comfort, something familiar JJ can cling onto when he feels like he’s losing himself. </p>
<p>“You look like shit,” Pope notes, holding onto JJ’s elbow to steady him as he climbs through the window.</p>
<p>JJ stumbles as he crawls through, his feet catching on a pair of Pope’s discarded sweatpants. He tries not to think about how they’re still a little warm, an indication that Pope had been lounging around in them all evening.</p>
<p>It's also an indication that Pope is standing in front of JJ in just his boxers. JJ blinks rapidly, his eyes trying to focus on Pope through the darkness of the room. When he can finally make out more than just Pope’s outline, JJ notes that Pope <em> is</em>, in fact, standing before him in nothing but boxers and a soft terry cloth robe.</p>
<p>“How do you know if I look like shit or not?” JJ snorts, willing the flush in his cheeks to subside. “You can’t even see me, it’s dark as fuck.”</p>
<p>Pope points wordlessly at the window JJ just climbed through, and at first JJ doesn’t understand. Then, he realizes Pope is pointing at the moon, not the window. The moonlight filtering through illuminates JJ just enough to give him an eerie, ethereal glow.</p>
<p>It also happens to be just enough to draw attention to the blush still staining his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Even if it weren’t a full moon tonight, you just crawled through my window at 2:00 in the morning,” Pope points out. “Generally speaking, when you’re here this late, you look like shit.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.”</p>
<p>JJ drops his shoulders with a soft sigh, moseying over to Pope’s bed and flopping down on his back. </p>
<p>Pope lingers by the window for another beat, then moves to kneel in front of JJ at the foot of the bed. JJ’s legs are dangling over the edge, the toes of his boots scuffing over Pope’s wooden floorboards.</p>
<p>“The hell are you doing?” JJ asks, shoving himself up onto his elbows. He fixes Pope with a wide-eyed stare, wondering for a fleeting moment if he’s having some sort of hyper-realistic fever dream.</p>
<p>Because only in his dreams does Pope do <em> any </em> sort of kneeling in front of him.</p>
<p>Pope just rolls his eyes, then goes to work on the laces of JJ’s boots.</p>
<p>“Taking your shoes off, obviously. They’re all muddy, and you’re in my bed. You do the math.”</p>
<p>“I hate math,” JJ says, his lips quirking up at the corners.</p>
<p>Pope ducks his head to hide his grin, first pulling off JJ’s left boot, then his right. “I know. Hence why I'm doing it for you. As usual.”</p>
<p>JJ doesn’t know if it’s intentional or not, but Pope’s hands wrap around JJ’s ankles once he’s down to his socks, resting there for a beat. Pope’s thumbs smooth over the thin skin of his ankles in slow circles, sending a little shiver up JJ’s spine. </p>
<p>For a long stretch, JJ thinks his heart might beat right out of his chest. He's had plenty of charged moments with Pope, but for reasons JJ can’t quite figure out, this one feels different. More meaningful. Like maybe JJ should do or say something, <em> anything</em>.</p>
<p>But he waits too long and then the moment has passed. Pope pulls his hands away, fidgeting. JJ feels the loss like a punch to the gut, his skin still tingling from the brief contact.</p>
<p>“Do I need to get the first aid kit?”</p>
<p>Whatever spell they’d been under is officially broken. JJ groans, letting his elbows collapse so he’s laying on his back again, staring up at the ceiling fan ticking away above Pope’s bed.</p>
<p>“No,” JJ tells him, a little petulantly. </p>
<p>Because he really doesn’t. There’s nothing in need of disinfecting or bandaging. Just a couple of fresh bruises scattered across his ribs, courtesy of Luke Maybank: father of the year.</p>
<p>Pope sighs, pushing himself off the floor so he can stand at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips. He stares at JJ disapprovingly for a moment before abruptly leaving the room, disappearing down the hall.</p>
<p>JJ sits up again, about to call out to Pope and ask him what the fuck he’s doing before ultimately deciding against it. He’s already on thin ice with the Heywards, and he doesn’t want to make things worse by waking them up in the middle of the night on a Wednesday.</p>
<p>“Put this where it hurts.”</p>
<p>Pope has reappeared in the doorway, and he tosses a frozen ice pack in JJ's general direction. JJ catches it with a surprised grunt, his fingers stinging from the cold. </p>
<p>JJ shifts to do as he’s told, but hesitates when he starts to lift up his shirt. It’s not anything Pope hasn’t seen before, but it’s practically ingrained in JJ to keep the bruises hidden.</p>
<p>Letting these things see the light of day means going into the system. Foster care. No more Outer Banks, no more keggers on the beach, no more nights crashing at the Chateau. No more wild adventures with his friends. </p>
<p>Or, rather, his <em> family</em>. The only one he could ever want.</p>
<p>But this is Pope, JJ reminds himself. This is his best friend, one of the very limited number of people JJ can count on. In fact, on JJ’s list of people he can count on, Pope has consistently rested comfortably at number one. </p>
<p>So JJ lifts up his shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it fall somewhere next to the bed. JJ hisses at the first press of the ice pack to his ribs, abdominal muscles flexing beneath his skin as he tenses.</p>
<p>It’s probably (definitely) just a trick of the light, but JJ swears he sees Pope’s eyes drift down his torso. JJ tracks the way Pope’s Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. </p>
<p>Wishful thinking is all it is. Even if Pope <em> had </em> been looking, it’d only be because of the smattering of ugly purple bruises adorning JJ’s midsection. He’s probably just feeling sorry for JJ and his tragic, pitiful life.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing it right,” Pope huffs, breaking the heavy silence, and JJ almost feels like a scolded child.</p>
<p>But then Pope slides into bed next to JJ (not unusual) and takes the ice pack from JJ’s hands, positioning it on the worst of JJ’s bruises with a determined look (unusual). </p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I was <em> just </em> doing.”</p>
<p>JJ only says it to fill up the silence, because he’s moderately worried Pope can hear the hammering of his heart against his ribcage. </p>
<p>Pope just gives JJ a crooked smile, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Well, now I’m doing it better,” he replies. “Your angle was all wrong.”</p>
<p>Pope is now sitting cross-legged next to JJ on the bed, one hand holding the ice pack, the other pressed against JJ’s navel, palm flat and sturdy as if to steady himself.</p>
<p>Pope’s palm is like a brand, scorching JJ’s skin and sharp in contrast to the chill of the ice pack. When JJ's muscles contract again, shifting beneath Pope’s hand, it’s both intentional and unintentional.</p>
<p>Intentional, because JJ kind of wants to see if he can draw Pope’s eyes again. Wants to see if, up close, Pope’s eyes will darken enough to give him some sort of clue about whether they're on the same page or not.</p>
<p>Unintentional, because while Pope was readjusting his grip on the ice pack, his other hand curled into the light dusting of hair that comprises JJ’s happy trail, and now his blunt nails scrape gently over JJ's skin.</p>
<p>JJ swallows thickly, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think of things that make him sad to avoid the humiliation of popping a boner while his best friend tends to his wounds. </p>
<p>“You could stay here more, you know,” Pope says suddenly, his eyes flickering from where they’d been glued to the ice pack up to JJ’s eyes.</p>
<p>JJ meets his gaze with only mild apprehension, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I do stay here. I’m here right now.”</p>
<p>When Pope flicks JJ’s belly button, JJ can't help but yelp in surprise. </p>
<p>“I’m serious, JJ. I know my dad can be hard on you, but it’s just how he shows that he cares,” Pope insists. “If we sat down and talked to him, he’d let you take the guest room. I know he would.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why I don't sit down and talk to him.” JJ pushes Pope’s hands away as he speaks, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. “Look, I don’t need anyone’s charity, alright? I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Pope protests as JJ shoves himself off the bed, wincing as he bends down to grab his shirt, tugging it on before snatching his boots off the floor.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that right? You can take care of yourself? Is that why you keep stumbling in here at all hours of the night, beat to hell and needing my help?” Pope argues, his brows furrowing.</p>
<p>JJ doesn’t dignify any of those questions with a response. Instead, he makes his way back over to Pope’s bedroom window, grinding his teeth as he starts working on the latch.</p>
<p>“JJ, what are you doing?” Pope asks. “Where are you going? Come on, you can’t go back home, not tonight.”</p>
<p>He sighs in frustration when JJ still doesn’t answer, getting out of bed and marching over to him. Pope grabs JJ's bicep as he’s sliding the window open, forcing JJ to turn and look at him.</p>
<p>“Look, we don’t have to talk to my dad, or anyone. Just - don’t go home, okay?” Pope pleads, looking stricken. </p>
<p>JJ is definitely a fucked up person, at least a little bit, because right now, he kind of wants to kiss him. Instead, JJ softens his gaze, relaxing under Pope’s touch. </p>
<p>“I don’t need to be saved, Pope.”</p>
<p>Pope smiles faintly as he reaches up a hand to brush JJ’s hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t. You’ve got that covered. I just wish you’d let me help.”</p>
<p>JJ's breath catches in his throat, and he has to avert his gaze, staring out into the night. </p>
<p>Pope must have other ideas, though, because he slides a hand to JJ’s jaw, applying just enough pressure to tilt JJ's face towards him. Just enough for Pope to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, smothering JJ's questioning grunt. </p>
<p>And okay, so JJ may or may not have pictured this exact moment a million different ways, at least once a day every single day since Pope came into his life. But not even JJ’s wildest fantasies could have predicted how softly Pope would kiss him. Like he’s something precious. Something <em> important</em>.</p>
<p>JJ's mouth works faster than his brain, already kissing Pope back a little desperately before he can even think about what he’s doing.</p>
<p>Which is <em> kissing Pope</em>. JJ is standing in Pope’s room, practically folded into Pope’s arms, kissing him like his life depends on it. And it feels almost <em> too </em> natural, like they’ve done this a thousand times before.</p>
<p>Like this isn’t actually one of the most important, defining moments of JJ’s young life. Like this is just another average Wednesday, with a few extra kisses from his best friend added to the mix, no big deal.</p>
<p>It is a big deal. It’s a <em> huge </em> deal. JJ has wanted this for so long, and now that he’s getting it he has no idea what to do with it.</p>
<p>At least his mouth knows what to do. While kissing Pope may be uncharted territory, kissing in general is something JJ is incredibly familiar with. </p>
<p>JJ shuts his brain off and wraps his arms around Pope’s neck, tugging him in closer and deepening the kiss. Pope's hands flutter by his sides before coming to rest on JJ’s hips, gripping so tightly that he’s bound to have fingerprint-shaped bruises in the morning.</p>
<p>Pope pulls back first, trying to catch his breath. JJ lets his head fall forward, tucking his face into the space where Pope’s shoulder meets his neck.</p>
<p>“Why’d you do that?” JJ asks, his voice muffled against the fabric of Pope’s robe.</p>
<p>“Because I wanted to. And I was kind of hoping you wanted to, too.”</p>
<p>JJ doesn’t fight the grin that spreads lazily over his lips, his arms tightening around Pope’s neck just so. </p>
<p>“‘M pretty sure I wanted to,” JJ tells him.</p>
<p>Pope huffs a laugh, and JJ can feel the vibration of his chest when he speaks. “Only <em> pretty sure</em>? I guess I’ll have to do it again, just to be certain.”</p>
<p>The words themselves are confident, but they come out almost like a question, Pope likely trying to gauge if JJ actually wants to kiss him again or not.</p>
<p>“I guess you will,” JJ says cheekily, pulling back enough to meet Pope’s gaze. “I dunno why you want to, though. I was being a brat.”</p>
<p>“For good reason,” Pope points out. “Maybe. Sort of. Plus, y’know. You’re pretty cute when you pitch a fit.”</p>
<p>Pope’s hands are flailing awkwardly in time with his words, and JJ decides right then and there that he loves seeing Pope flustered like this. He also decides that whatever this is, whatever they’re starting tonight, JJ isn’t going to overthink things and mess it up. He <em> wants </em> Pope, he wants so badly he aches with it.</p>
<p>So he leans back in, pressing a series of tender kisses along Pope’s jawline, appreciating its sharp definition. JJ smiles when Pope makes a low keening sound, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle it.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Pope mutters, his words barely decipherable with his palm still covering his mouth. </p>
<p>JJ just pulls Pope’s hand away, kissing the corner of his mouth, following it up with another kiss pressed directly to his lips. </p>
<p>“You better keep doing that,” JJ says, voice stern. Then, his lips twitch, and he traces the bow of Pope’s lips with the tip of his finger. “I like the way you sound.”</p>
<p>“Um. Yeah, yep. That, uh. I think that can be arranged. Definitely.”</p>
<p>This time, when they make it back to Pope’s bed, JJ falls into Pope’s open arms, wrapping himself around him like a koala. He's pretty sure that if the world ended right now, he’d be alright if he just stayed right here, safe and sound.</p>
<p>JJ doesn’t know when he became so goddamn corny, but he suspects it has a little something to do with Pope and the messy, remarkably intense feelings he harbors for him. Or something.</p>
<p>“What does this mean?” Pope asks later, the first to break the silence. “For us?”</p>
<p>JJ rests his head against Pope’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. </p>
<p>“I dunno. What do you want it to mean?” </p>
<p>Pope is silent for a moment, considering. Then he circles his arms around JJ, letting one hand rest on the back of JJ’s neck. JJ can feel Pope’s fingers curl into the hair at the base of his neck, and he can’t help but smile. </p>
<p>“I want to be with you,” Pope says honestly, even if his voice trembles a bit. “I've - I care about you. More than I think is normal for just... for just friends, you know?”</p>
<p>JJ hums in acknowledgment. “Same. Let’s just do it then, fuck it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, seriously? You - that’s what you want?”</p>
<p>“Sure, why not? I like you, you like me, we both want to do this thing, so. Let’s just do it,” JJ answers easily, looking up and blinking slowly at Pope. </p>
<p>Pope stares at him, searching his eyes a little frantically. Like he thinks that if he tries hard enough, he’ll be able to peer right into JJ’s soul. Then suddenly, Pope laughs, a little too loudly for this time of night. JJ relishes the sound anyway, his chest warming. </p>
<p>“You make everything sound so easy,” Pope sighs, and though JJ’s head is back to resting on Pope’s chest, he can still hear the smile in his words. “But yeah, okay. I’m in. We’re doing this.”</p>
<p>“Why make things harder than they need to be?” JJ shrugs. “Look, I’m gonna <em> Shonda Rhimes </em> this bitch. You’re my person, bro. If I’m gonna do this with anyone, I want it to be you.”</p>
<p>Pope stays silent for so long that JJ doesn't think he’s going to answer. But then, as if picking up on JJ’s train of thought, Pope says, “you watch Grey’s Anatomy?”</p>
<p>JJ smacks Pope’s chest lightly, letting out a rather undignified snort. He suspects Pope will never let him live this particular piece of information down, even after the sun rises.</p>
<p>And in the end, JJ is right. Pope doesn’t let him live it down. But it’s okay.</p>
<p>JJ still likes him anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr at <a href="https://hartigays.tumblr.com/">hartigays</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>